Mickyboomy
|tribes = |place = 8/20|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 4|days = 34|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 7/20|challenges2 = 5|votesagainst2 = 5|days2 = 34}}Mickyboomy is a contestant from . He later returned for . Survivor Con Dao Although Micky competing in Blood vs Water with Bwinter pinned them as a powerful duo to beat, he was more than up for the challenge. Things were going smoothly for Micky near the start of the game as he joined in on an easy first vote and then enjoyed 2 rounds of immunity. However, things went downhill fast as he found himself in the minority of a 4-3 vote against his ally, Turtly. Liam, Red, and Wasabi had flipped Chicaqo’s vote and taken control of the tribe, but Micky continued to fight for his spot in the game. Despite disliking many Mau tribe members, Micky played nice to ingratiate himself back into the majority. When it was time to go back to Tribal Council, he had no issue throwing his fellow ally, Pie, under the bus in order to save himself. This move was crucial as Micky was able to survive once again by misting others into thinking he would work with them down the line. Micky was great at damage control, and he could quickly build or regain trust with almost anyone to get him out of a tough situation. The tribe swap rolled around and Micky found himself on the physically weaker tribe. However, when the opportunity to work with original Nuoc tribe members presented itself, Micky didn’t hesitate to form those connections. Despite losing three challenges in a row, Micky was able to put himself in a solid majority position with Halcy, Bena, and Yoda to vote out Liam and Pop. After digging himself out of a hole in the pre-merge, Micky came into the merge with a fresh start and newfound allies. Similarly to his Big Brother run, Micky was able to work both sides of the playing field with finesse. While Red and Bean invited him to their alliance to vote out Halcy, Micky was secretly working with the New Nuoc tribe members and other members of the majority to blindside Red. Although Red, Bean, Wasabi, and Bwinter succeeded in voting out Halcy after Red played his idol, Micky still had them convinced he had voted with them instead of Malicious. After Micky won his first immunity, he put his strategic mind into play and worked with Bwinter to formulate a plan. Together they tricked Red into thinking he was the target, when in actuality it was Bean. This allowed them to not only blindside Bean in a 5-4 vote, but also flush Red’s second idol. Micky then won his second immunity challenge in a row, using his leverage to finally take out Red in a close 4-3-*1 vote. Micky had not only dug himself up from the bottom, but he had been controlling the last few merge votes! However, once Chicaqo won immunity he felt that Micky was too big of a threat to keep around any longer, so he brought together his loved one, Bena, and Malicious to vote with him. However, even though Micky was clearly one of the biggest physical and strategic threats left in the game, his social game was strong enough that Chicaqo still wasn’t able to get the majority of the tribe to vote against him. The only reason Micky was blindsided that night was because he and Bwinter switched their votes to Bena last minute while Yoda and Wasabi voted Abi. Had it not been for this one instance of miscommunication, Micky could have made it much deeper into the game and had a real shot at the title. Heroes vs Villains Although Micky could play ruthlessly at times, his ultimate underdog story arch placed him with the Heroes. He got himself into multiple alliances early on with Mateo, Ciera, and Alex, as well as Mateo, Jack, and Evan. After losing the first immunity challenge, however, Micky realized he would have to pick a side as Jack and Ciera started targeting each other. At Tribal Council, Micky sided with his buddy Jack, but after Mateo flipped in the revote after a 4-4 tie, Jack was blindsided. Almost poetically, Micky would have to start from the bottom for the third season in a row. After Evan was picked off the following vote, only Micky and Mateo were left to fend for themselves against Ciera, Halcy, Alex, Mike, Bridgette, and Mega. However, through this struggle Mateo and Micky formed a special bond and became somewhat of a dynamic duo. Micky built so much trust with Mateo that he even disclosed his idol. They were down, but they definitely weren’t out. The Heroes won the next three challenges in a row, but Micky was spending this time rebuilding connections with players such as Bridgette, Mike, and Halcy. Despite being on the bottom, Micky knew he could survive just long enough by integrating himself back within the tribe, knowing a swap was nowhere in sight. Through his various conversations between sessions Micky was able to pick up on cracks in the majority, and when the Heroes finally lost again he planned to exploit them. Mike was getting irritated with CIera for supposedly throwing challenges, Bridgette was starting to doubt Halcy, and Ciera was going on a power trip. The last straw was when Ciera threw out names from her own alliance, such as Mega and Mike, and after Halcy gave up her vote in the temptation it became clear what had to be done. Miraculously, Micky and Mateo were able to flip Bridgette, Mega, and Mike to blindside Ciera! This not only completely flipped the game, but put Micky in full control of the Heroes tribe. His days of reforming social connections paid off and he was now in a great position. However, unlike his predecessors, even though he was in power Micky still made sure to maintain good relationships with the minority, as you never know when you will need them. The mutiny finally came, but the Heroes won immunity all of the way until the merge. Despite the Heroes coming in with a 7-5 majority over the Villains at the merge, things were not as they seemed. Micky started to realize that his closest ally, Mateo, had been talking to a lot of people other than himself. Knowing that he had an idol as well, Micky determined that Mateo was too much of a social threat to keep around, so he put a plan in motion to blindside him at the first merge vote! After Micky took a temptation to give himself immunity at the Final 11, he knew he could use the Final 12 to make his move. He strategized with his old loved one, Bwinter, and eventually flipped on the Heroes with Alex and Halcy to work with the Villains. The plan almost worked, but Halcy banishing Soccer, and then splitting the vote with Alex, caused her downfall in a close 5-4-2 vote. Nevertheless, Micky stuck with Bwinter, Soccer, Angoos, and Sonic to blindside Mike at the very next Tribal Council in a 5-4-*1 vote! This move solidified Micky within the majority and gave him room to take more risks as he had helped flush Mateo’s idol. As a result, he flipped at the Final 10 vote, along with many others, to blindside Sonic for being a physical threat. Alex then quit and Micky made the Final 8 with the Villains still on his side. Finally, he was able to take out Mateo with Soccer, Red, and Angoos while Bwinter stocked his vote. Micky had received his very first vote of the season from Mateo, but he had made the Final 7 with his name virtually never being written down as he eliminated multiple threats along the way. However, the Villains picked up on Micky’s own threat level and conspired against him with the Heroes. It took not one, but two stocked votes to blindside Micky in a 4-2-2 vote, showing how threatened the others were by his game. He had recognized the upcoming threats, but unfortunately they were able to get the power on their side before he could strike. Micky actually had a similar story to Con Dao this season. He started on the bottom after his close ally was blindsided in the early pre-merge, using his social skills to ingratiate himself into the majority. Then, he took control of his tribe near the end of the pre-merge and made new allies right before the merge. Then, he voted along with a majority group to blindside someone only to see Halcy go home due to unforeseen circumstances. Next, he started taking control of the votes to eliminate multiple threats back-to-back. Finally, he got blindsided mid-merge in a split vote for being the next biggest social and strategic threat. Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Con Dao Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:8th Place